


Housewarming

by sherleigh



Series: Constellations [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherleigh/pseuds/sherleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kibum has lost Jonghyun's credit card and Taemin is being a pest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Housewarming

**Housewarming**

 

"The view really is something," Taemin murmurs, pressing his hand to the glass and leaving fingerprints all over the place. 

 

Kibum figures he should be annoyed, but they're already running late for practice and he's promised to pick up a banana smoothie for Jjong that'll just delay them even more; anyway, the cleaner ahjumma is dropping by tomorrow and she always makes sure the place is spotless. 

 

"We'd be able to leave faster if you could, I don't know, give me a hand and help me search for that fucking card instead of putting your paws on everything-"

 

"It's not my fault you lost Jonghyun-hyung's credit card," Taemin counters. "Why do you even have  _his_  card?" 

 

"The bank he uses gives him a twenty percent rebate for home appliance purchases and he wanted to get points or something, so he asked me to use it to buy my fridge and kettle." 

 

"Ohhh." Taemin wanders away from Kibum's favourite glass wall and heads straight for his fridge. Kibum picks a stack of magazines off his coffee table and shakes them, hoping that the card will fall out. It doesn't. He can't remember where he last saw it, other than the department store, and he doesn't want to accept that he probably dropped it in the store - although he can't imagine why he would take the card out of his wallet inside the house - because of all the inconvenience that would cause.

 

Taemin wanders back into the hall, clutching a can of crushed pear juice. "Can I have this?"

 

Kibum makes a sound that means yes and carries on looking for the card.

 

"So what are your neighbours like?"

 

"I haven't met them. But the ahjussi in the shop downstairs is very nice." The card isn't where he keeps his various keycards - for SM, this flat, Woohyun's dorm - and Kibum heads back into his room in a last-ditch effort not to admit that he lost it while shopping.

 

Taemin, of course, follows him. "Really? Why not?"

 

"This is Seoul, not Daegu. You can't just knock on people's doors and be like 'oh, here's a bowl of homemade kimchi, i'm new in the neighbourhood, please look after me.' Anyway, it's a good thing they don't know me either. What if one of them is a SHINee fan? What if she starts stalking me?" 

 

"Hmmm..." 

 

It doesn't help that his room is a mess. Having a separate, walk-in closet has done a lot to reduce the clutter that would otherwise be confined in his room, but now it's full of dog care paraphernalia. Kibum keeps making mental notes to move their beds out into the living room and to get a container for their various toys - he likes spoiling Comme des and Garcons but even he admits that this is getting a bit out of hand - but the only time he remembers these notes is when he's busy doing something else or too tired to do anything at all. 

 

"So... have you been ejoying your freedom?" 

 

Trust Taemin to ask the most random questions when Kibum is slowly losing his mind. Jonghyun is never going to lend him his card again, and it shouldn't matter anymore because Kibum has his own money and his own cards, but yet it does. 

 

"What?" 

 

"You know..." Taemin has that lewd smile on his face "Have you had anyone over lately? These walls look pretty soundproof." 

 

Has he not seen the room, Kibum wonders. As if he'd let anyone come over when his house looks like a petstore exploded in it. It even smells vaguely of dog, which reminds Kibum that Comme des and Garcons are overdue for their grooming session. 

 

"No, I haven't." 

 

Taemin looks surprised. "Why not?" 

 

Kibum sweeps a hand over the room. "It looks like a pigsty, that's why. And throw that can in the dustbin in the kitchen if you're done with it, don't you dare leave it in here. I don't need an ant infestation to deal with on top of everything else." 

 

"I'm not done with it," Taemin responds, pouting like the child he always insists he isn't. "And the room is fine. It's not like a hotel room, but... I don't know, I guess it wouldn't bother me." 

 

"There is very little that bothers you," Kibum retorts. The card is gone; he can't see it anywhere. It's not on his make-up table, not on the dresser, not anywhere a card might be. He's going to have to explain to Jonghyun that he's lost the card, and Jonghyun is going to have to call his bank, get it cancelled and get a new one issued. All because he'd been kind enough to lend it to Kibum. 

 

"True," Taemin agrees. "Are you seriously saying that you've had your own place for, like, three weeks and you haven't brought home a single conquest, really? Not one single notch on the bedpost? Did you forget the way to Itaewon or something?" 

 

"You are such trash." 

 

Taemin shrugs. 

 

"Besides, what kind of pick-up line would that be? 'Hello, I've just bought a new house and would like to complete my housewarming by having sex with a random stranger, because a simple housewarming party is insufficient.' That's the best way to pick up a weirdo or a robber." 

 

"I would be interested, and I'm not a weirdo or a robber." 

 

"You'd be interested in anything as long as it has a pulse." Kibum gives the room once last glance-over; he's on the brink of admitting defeat and every minute he wastes trying to pretend he hasn't lost Jonghyun's card is another minute of tardiness he's causing both himself and Taemin. 

 

"That's not true." There's something different about Taemin's tone when he answers; quiet, like he is when he's being serious.

 

Kibum has little patience for this. "Whatever, Taemin. I don't know why it matters so much to you. It's not like you're offering yourself up as... as the first sacrifice or something. " 

 

Taemin's voice is even quieter when he says "I wouldn't mind." 

 

That throws Kibum for a loop. Did Taemin just offer to sleep with him? "What?"

 

"Nothing... just, you know, if you're interested. The room doesn't bother me and I'm not a stranger, weirdo or robber. And we're both here now, so..."

 

It's something so unexpected that Kibum's brain stutters to a halt; unfortunately, his long-deprived body feels no such qualms and lets him know how agreeable it is by heating the blood coursing through his veins. "Is... are you pulling my leg or something?" 

 

"No." Taemin puts the can of pear juice on his dresser and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I'll even let you top, if you want." 

 

"Why?" It's a one word question, but there are in fact a lot of whys running through Kibum's brain at the moment. Why is this happening out of the blue? Why does it bother you that I haven't brought anyone home? Why are you coming on to me now when we've spent seven years living together and you didn't do anything back then? Why me? 

 

Taemin shrugs. "Dunno... Seems convenient. You need someone to shag, I'm open to shagging, we have an empty house to shag in... kind of a waste not to, right?" 

 

Kibum's brain balks at the blase statement, but his dick twitches as if to say 'he's got a point.' 

 

"So you're offering a casual, one-off, housewarming shag with no strings attached? Because it's a waste not to?" As much as he's slowly coming around to the idea, Kibum is still very much aware that this could have long-lasting repercussions on their work. It's enough of a risk to sober him up. 

 

"Wow, you have serious commitment issues. Yes, it's just a one-off casual thing because I would kill to have my own bachelor pad, okay? My options are either getting jealous or getting something out of it." 

 

"Don't hold back on the romance," Kibum grumbles, careful not to let his eagerness show. 

 

"I've never had to be romantic to pick people up." 

 

"You're going to have to shut up, because you ruin the mood everytime you open your mouth." 

 

Taemin smirks, likely sensing that Kibum is caught in his trap. "Shut me up, then." 

 

That's all the invitation it takes for Kibum to surge forward and latch onto Taemin's lips; there's no room for tenderness in this moment, only ferocity. Taemin responds just as enthusiastically, allowing Kibum to lick into his mouth while his fingers tug open Kibum's shirt buttons impatiently. Kibum slips his arms free of the silken material when Taemin pushes it over his shoulders, leaving his upper half bare, and Taemin breaks their kiss to tug his t-shirt over his head. 

 

The moment he's done, Kibum shoves him towards the bed and pushes him down on it. Taemin falls easily, smiling, and pulls Kibum over him. They kiss again, and this time Kibum makes sure to savour it. Taemin may be hasty and impatient, but Kibum is too seasoned a lover to enjoy a amateur roll in the sheets. He pulls Taemin's sweats and underwear down together, all without breaking ther kiss, and grinds his clothed hips against Taemin's bare ones. Again, it is Taemin who breaks their kiss, this time to emit the cutest little gasp Kibum has heard. It reminds him that he's fucking their maknae, and that even though Taemin is far from innocent, he's not some stranger from a bar that Kibum cares nothing about.

 

Not being privy to Kibum's thoughts, Taemin bucks his hips up in search of friction. Kibum sits up and gets rid of his own jeans first, all the while aware of Taemin's hungry eyes roaming all over his body. They've all seen each other naked before - you can't avoid it, in between the sharing of rooms and forgotten towels and lightning quick backstage costume changes - but this is something new. 

 

He grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand and crawls back over Taemin to resume their interrupted kiss. The way Taemin responds to the kiss with such eagerness is an aphrodisiac in itself, Kibum thinks. Does Taemin make all of his lovers feel so wanted, so craved for? 

 

Now that Taemin is spread under him, naked, Kibum takes the time to feel all of those parts of him that he's been so jealous of for so long; his graceful collarbones, the taut yet soft skin of his stomach, the sharp joints of his hips. Taemin seems to be doing exploring of his own too, running his hands over Kibum's shoulders and biceps, and nibbling playfully at his nipples. 

 

They're lost to each other when Kibum's phone suddenly rings. The tone is the one he assigned to Jinki, and he's probably calling because they're late. Too bad, Kibum thinks, he's too far gone to stop now. 

 

Taemin seems to be thinking along the same lines, because he locks his legs around Kibum's waist and says "Come on, stop wasting time and just fuck me." 

 

"Are you always this demanding?" Kibum asks, reaching for the lube and uncapping it, smiling a little so that Taemin knows he's just teasing. "Do you have a preference about stretching, like are you more comfortable doing it yourself or-"

 

"You do it." 

 

It's a little strange, doing this with Taemin. Kibum takes his time, adding one finger at a time and using liberal amounts of lube; Taemin just lies back and lets Kibum stretch him, eyes wandering all over the room. Kibum would never have thought of Taemin as being this pliant and submissive, but apparently he is. He doesn't even touch himself, just allowing his hands to lie loose over the sheets. Kibum takes pity on him when he pushes a third finger into Taemin and starts pumping his cock slowly to distract him from the discomfort of the stretch. It's awkward to be touching his bandmate's cock, but Taemin makes a pleased noise and tips his head back, and Kibum is too lost in how beautiful he looks to care about the awkwardness any longer. 

 

When he deems Taemin prepared enough, Kibum slips his lube-covered fingers out and taps Taemin's hip. Taemin sits up, confused, and Kibum crawls over to his headboard and rests against the pillows there. "Since this is your idea, you can ride me." 

 

Taemin pouts again, the lazy donkey that he is, but Kibum is a lot more impervious to that pout now than he was a couple of years ago and he doesn't budge. 

 

Once he realises that he's getting nowhere, Taemin scoots forward to sit between Kibum's parted legs, where Kibum is languidly stroking his own cock with his lube-covered hand. The phone rings a seond time, insistent, but they both ignore it. 

 

Taemin seems a little unsure as to how to proceed, so Kibum takes his hands - his little tiny hands - and pulls him forward until Taemin is straddling him and his cock is resting in the cleft of his arse. When Taemin is close enough, Kibum leans up to capture him in a kiss, and he can feel Taemin's body relaxing against his as the kiss deepens. Kibum doesn't rush him; he allows Taemin to wrap his arms around his neck and waste precious minutes nipping and sucking at his bottom lip. 

 

Kibum stays still when Taemin aligns himself over his cock and slowly sinks down; he's thin enough that Kibum can see the muscles in his abdomen clench and unclench as his body expands to accomodate Kibum's girth. Kibum just grits his teeth and tries not to thrust into the tightness around him; he doesn't want this to end so soon. When Taemin can finally sit flush on his hips, Kibum pulls him down for another long, unhurried kiss. It is Taemin who gets things going again, who starts rocking back and forth and who takes Kibum's hands and places them on his hips. 

 

It is only then that Kibum starts thrusting up, not too quickly but savouring each slide in and out. Taemin raises and drops himself on Kibum's lap, with growing speed, his thighs quivering from the effort. His cock is trapped between their torsos, leaking sticky pre-cum onto Kibum's stomach, and Kibum wonders whether he can come just like this. Little gasps and whimpers escape Taemin's lips, especially when Kibum's cock nudges that spongy tissue inside him, but apart from that he doesn't speak a word. Intense, like he is when he dances. 

 

Too soon, Kibum feels his climax building. Taemin's thighs are trembling now, but when he tries to slow down, Kibum's hands on his hips keep his movements steady. Taemin whines and Kibum starts fucking harder into his heat, chasing his orgasm and at the same time grasping Taemin's cock in his hand to jerk him off; it had occurred to Kibum to see if Taemin could come just from being fucked, but Taemin has been so good that he doesn't want to deny him the pleasure. 

 

All it takes is a couple of swipes of Kibum's thumb over his sensitive, overstimulated head for Taemin to come, stringy white seed splattering against Kibum's abdomen, and then Kibum's own release is drawn from him by the fluttering of Taemin's inner walls. They keep grinding against each other as they come down from their highs, until their bodies are too sensitive to bear the sensation any more. 

 

Kibum gently lays Taemin on his side before pulling out, feeling a strange rush of pride as his cum leaks out of Taemin. He knows they're both clean, because SM gets all of their idols tested every quarter of the year, but in retrospect, he regrets not using a condom. Clean-up would definitely be a lot quicker if he had; perhaps, in order to save time, they should share a shower. Or perhaps they could skip practice altogether.

 

While he's contemplating his options, Taemin nuzzles into his side, and Kibum knows him well enough to interpret this as Taemin wanting to be cuddled without having to ask for it. Feeling generous, he lays down beside Taemin and draws him into a slow, gentle kiss; his hands run through Taemin's soft hair and down the slopes of his shoulders, encouraging Taemin to come closer. Taemin does, plastering himself to Kibum's side and laying his head on his shoulder. The phone rings, again, and again they ignore it. 

 

"Happy housewarming," Taemin murmurs, nipping at the skin under Kibum's chin. 

 

"Thank you," Kibum says, and finds that he means it. He feels better now, less wound up, and he ruffles Taemin's hair affectionately before dropping his hand to lazily stroke Taemin's naked back. It's more than just sexual release; his chest feels lighter, looser, as if a knot had come undone that he never knew existed. 

 

"I don't suppose you'll ever come back to the dorm, now that you've got such a nice place." 

 

"Well, if we have a really late schedule or if we get drunk or something, who knows?" Kibum answers, but as he does he knows that he already thinks of this place as home; he can't imagine staying over at the dorm anymore unless he absolutely has no choice. 

 

Taemin nuzzles his shoulder, and his next question is muffled into Kibum's skin. "Can I come over sometimes?" 

 

"What?" 

 

"Like, just sometimes. I mean, Jinki-hyung and Minho aren't the best cooks, and if you want to experiment with some new recipe or something... I know you have your other friends and stuff, but if... if you call me over once or twice you don't have to clean up or anything because I have no standards."

 

There's something in Taemin's question that catches Kibum off-guard, and when he opens his mouth to tell Taemin not to be silly, he realises what it is; it's Taemin's way of asking to maintain some sort of connection with Kibum, as if he's afraid that Kibum will forget about him, will stop caring about him, now that they're not living together. A strange affection floods Kibum's senses; he feels an inexplicable longing for the time when they had newly debuted and were all sharing the same room. It feels like they've drifted apart over the years, like theirs is a nest that is slowly emptying. 

 

"Yeah, of course," is what Kibum finally says, before pressing a chaste kiss to Taemin's forehead. "Come over any time." 

 

xxxxx

 

_so, here's 2k-ish words of taekey pwp smut that somehow, against my best efforts, grew a bit of plot._

 

_let me know what you thought? i always want feedback for my smut scenes because it never feels real enough._

 

 


End file.
